


What do you do when...

by TeaBoss



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBoss/pseuds/TeaBoss
Summary: Ziggy has a dilemma, and that dilemma is that he likes a certain someone. Another dilemma, is that nobody in the Garage can keep a secret, apparently.





	

“You like someone? Like, like someone? Peach.”

“Kind of, yeah.”

It was one early morning at the Garage, with the only people awake being Ziggy, and Flynn. The former had woken up to the sound of the blender, well…blending, along with the fruit smell, and now he was helping in the mechanic’s endeavor to make smoothies before the bad guys woke up, too. Thus the chit chat, and tossing of fruit.

“Apple. Who is it? Do I know ‘em?”

“Uh. Well about that—It’s a funny story.” Ziggy picked an apple from the bowl, turning it in his hands for a moment before handing it over. The scot gave him an odd look, pausing in the drink making to ask a question. A question the green ranger already knew, and interrupted with the flinging up of his hands. “I wouldn’t be talking to you about this if it was you!”

“Alright, but it is one of the others, aye?”

“Yeah…So, what do I do? Got any advice?”

“Well—”

“You should just tell them, whoever ‘them’ happens to be.”

They both turned to look up at Summer, standing on the stairs. They looked back to each other to exchange looks of ‘How long has she been standing there?’ as she came down the steps and sat beside him. “I’m just saying, it’s that simple.” It didn’t seem ‘that simple’ to Ziggy, so he looked to Flynn for advice. A pause for two bananas and then a blending of fruits, before they spoke.

“You know, she’s got a point.”

“Oh, you’re no help! Neither of you!” Ziggy raised both hands to ruffle his own hair in frustration. He spun on the bar stool with a loud sigh, only stopping when a smoothie was place in front of him. “It’s a lot more complicated than that! Like, super complicated! Okay?” 

“Who is it, anyway?”

“Yeah, who?”

Before he could answer the magic question, implying he was going to answer the question, the alarms went off. Scott, Dillon, Gem, and Gemma came out of their rooms and quickly made their way downstairs as the colonel spoke over the speakers. 

**“Rangers, there’s a disturbance coming from Sector 25. Head there now and deal with it.”**

A louder sigh came from Flynn, who left the fresh smoothies to join everyone in hopping into their respective vehicles. Ziggy got into the passenger seat of Dillon’s car, and his companion gave him a look. You know, furrowed brows and pursed lips. That look.

“You alright?”

“Me? Yeah, of course! Totally fine. Waking up early, not so fine.”

He got a long, suspicious stare and then a shrug. “Nap or something then, while you can.” So, he did just that—except it was a fake nap. It wasn’t until about halfway there that Ziggy started to worry that Flynn was going let it slip to the twins his current dilemma, but maybe they’d be the talkers on the way, or the blue ranger would go on about his smoothie woes. If he was lucky, that is.

A jolt caused him to snap out of his thoughts, and fake nap. A hand gripped his shoulder as he blinked, and he heard Dillon speak.

“Rise and shine, Zig. We’re here.”

~~~

One ambush, a fight with a hundred grinders or so and an attack bot, and then a zord battle against said attack bot—which they won, by the way—later, and the team was ready to head back home. The green and black duo returned to their ride, just as the twins approached the passenger side to greet Ziggy with two knowing smiles.

“Hey Ziggy! Flynn told us” “About your predicament!” “And we’d like to help!” “So who—”

“Predicament?”

Dillon was staring at the three, drumming his fingers against the wheel while waiting for an answer. Ziggy opened and shut his mouth several times, before looking to Gem and Gemma. Then, he rolled up the window while they protested—but hey, it stopped them from going on, and they soon gave up and went to the hummer. 

From there, Flynn gave him an apologetic look. In return, Ziggy sunk into his seat and crossed his arms. No, he was not lucky. Not in the slightest. Especially now, because he felt the stare from Dillon as they started the car and began driving.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” There it was.

“Oh, you know, this and that. Nothing to worry about!”

“You aren’t in trouble, are you?”

“What? No! No no, not at all. Not this time!”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s uh, complicated.” A moment of silence later, and then.

“Try me.”

If he could jump out of the car right now, he might. If sink into his seat more, he would. But he couldn’t, so he went horizontal and turned to face his friend. “Well?” They stared, and stared, and stared. Ziggy did most of the staring, what with Dillon driving and all, but regardless. It was all staring and silence.

“Can I tell you later?”

“…Yeah, sure.”

The rest of the drive was full of the sound of the radio static and Ziggy talking to fill the awkward air. Something about a clarinet, and then going swimming. That sort of thing. Although he was pretty sure it only made things more awkward. But they were the first ones back, surprisingly, and he took the opportunity to hide from the inevitable approach of the boom boom twins. 

Where did he hide, you ask? Well, the backseat of the fire bird. Specifically, under the plaid blanket Dillon kept there. It was the perfect spot! Secluded, plus he would be ready if they had to go. Not to mention it was comfy; the blanket was surprisingly soft, and had a hint of breezy detergent. It made him sleepy, actually. So sleepy that he didn’t notice when he fell asleep. 

However, he did wake up to both doors opening and closing, and froze when he felt two pairs of eyes on the blanket he was hiding, and sleeping, under. Maybe, if he pretended to be a bunch of random things under the blanket, they wouldn’t know he was there and go.

“We know you’re” “under there Ziggy!” Oh, darnit. 

Very, very slowly, the blanket was pulled off him, and he was met with the sight of Gem and Gemma staring down at him. 

“So who is it?” “Yeah, tell us!”

“I don’t really think—”

“Is it Summer?” “Or Gemma?” “Is it me?”

“No, no! No to both of those!”

“Then who” “is it!” A gasp. “Doctor K?”

“What? Absolutely not!”

“Really? Then who?” “Is it one of the boys?” 

“Woah, woah! Hey—” 

“Flynn said its not him, does that mean” “it’s Scott? Or Gem?” Another gasp. “It’s not me, is it?”

“No, no no no! This is ridiculous—”

“Then that just leaves” “Dillon!” “It’s gotta be!” “Look at his face!”

Ziggy covered his reddening face with both hands, looking up just in time to see them both about to scurry right out of the car. He had an idea of _what_ they were going to do, and quickly leapt forwards to keep the doors closed. “Hold it, hold it! Both of you! You can’t tell him!”

“But why” “not?”

“Because…because I said so! What’s said in this car stays in this car! Got it?” The twins exchanged looks, before directing their attention back to Ziggy, giving him a nod. He sighed loudly, letting go of the doors and leaning back against the seat. “Okay, good. Good.”

“Are you going to tell him yourself?” “Or just wait for something to happen?”

“…Well.”

He got the same look, times two, and then both twins got out of the car. Following suit, he drug his hands down his face and groaned. There were only two other people he could ask for advice, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

~~~

“Just ask them out, or something. It’s not that hard.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that!”

“Come on Ziggy, it’s Dillon. It’s better to keep it simple.”

“Wait, what—”

“Gem and Gemma. They’ve been dragging people into his car and telling them all day. Something about ‘only telling people while in the car’, I don’t know. Everyone but Dillon knows by now, probably.”

“Oh, great. Just great.”

“It’s only a matter of time before they tell him, it’ll be better if he hears it from, well, you.”

“He’s right, you know.”

Ziggy looked out the passenger side window of Scott’s car to see Summer and Flynn there. He immediately crossed his arms, and gave them both a look. The same look Dillon gave _him_ this morning, actually. It was super effective, he didn’t even need to say anything.

“Hey now, Summer was the one who told them!”

“Yeah, but you mentioned it first.”

“Mentioned what?”

All four heads turned to look at Dillon, who stood behind the blue and yellow rangers with his arms crossed. Before Ziggy could even make an attempt to escape, Scott grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Ziggy has something he wants to tell you.”

“Later! Something I want to tell you later!”

With his sly moves, he opened the car door and rolled right out and away from everyone. Hopping back up to his feet, he pointed at the hybrid with both hands. “I will tell you later! Now I’ve got to uh, go talk to Doc K about that, one thing!” He grinned, and was gone before any of them could say anything, into the lab. The doctor was at her desk, working on some bio something-or-other configuration. Who knows. He crept up to the desk, leaning forward on it casually. “Heeey, Doc.”

“Ranger Series Green. Are you here to bother me, or to talk about your attraction to—”

“Seriously? You too?”

“I know everything that goes on around here.” 

“…Okay, fair point.” He paused. “So what do I do? About the whole…” He gestured.

“Well, you’ll want to run a test to know if he’d reciprocate your feelings without letting him know your intentions. If it’s successful, proceed to request an outing of a sort with the two of you.”

“That’s—That’s…actually pretty good advice. I think.” He drummed his hands against the glass desk. “So what you’re saying is, I should maybe…flirt? Or—Wait, I’ve got it. Thanks Doc, you’re the best.”

With a newfound solution in his head and a less-nervous grin on his face, he strode out of the lab. One glance around for Dillon and…the alarm goes off. Of course it does. He started to go to the vehicles, and caught sight of his hybrid friend getting into the firebird. He also saw Gem and Gemma make a beeline for spots in the car, and knowing just why he ran straight over and skidded to a halt in front of the door. “Nope, my spot! Go on.” Before either of them could say otherwise, he got into the car and with a click, locked the door. With a victorious smile, he buckled his seatbelt and leaned his seat back. 

“You know, it is later.”

And the smile was gone, looking to his left at Dillon. Okay, the smile wasn’t completely gone. Right, yeah okay. You can do this Ziggy. You GOT this. Except, not at all. No, no. He’s got this.

“You are absolutely right, it is! So how about after this, we go to say…” He waved his has around. “the park? And…talk about it?”

“…No more ‘laters about ‘it’.”

“Nope, none!” Moment of silence, moment of truth and…

“Alright.”

~~~

One fight later, yada yada grinders, yada yada attack bot. It was a tough one, and everyone was pretty darn tired. It was barely even night. So when everyone went to the cars, the plan was to get some shut-eye before the bad guys got any wise ideas. The usual.

Except for Dillon, who soon enough drove the car he and Ziggy were in away from the direction of the Garage. It took him a moment to realize, or more like remember, where they were going. It didn’t take long for them to reach the park, and with most of the people gone for the day they found a spot on the swings easy.

“So.”

“So…”

“I thought you said you weren’t in trouble.”

“I’m not in trouble!”

“Then what’s with the look?”

“Well…” Ziggy kicked the pebbles under him, trying to figure out what to say. He couldn’t exactly avoid it now, considering the idea of walking back home and all. He might have to do that anyways, but you know. “Okay so, I had this whole plan but it just kind of” He made a wooshing gesture. “after that fight, but I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you out on…a date. Like, a date-date. I mean, if you want to. You don’t—”

“Ziggy, stop talking.”

“Right, right. Shutting up.” He watched Dillon stand up from the swing and step over to him, grabbing ahold of the swing chain and staring down at him. He couldn’t tell what the expression was, but maybe he wasn’t going to get punched, maybe he was. It was complicated. 

“Wait here. Don’t ask, just wait.”

“Wait? W—Alright. I’ll just wait. Right here. Waiting.”

Ziggy did in fact wait, either for Dillon to come back…or ditch him. Either one. He waited. Not hearing the sound of the car starting was a good sign, at least. He didn’t see where he went, though. But he didn’t need to worry about that for long, because after the sounds of footsteps on the gravel, a chocolate ice cream cone was held in front of his face. That’s right, not _on_ his face. 

“Here.”

After taking the ice cream from Dillon, the black ranger sat back down with their own cup of what he guessed was lemon sherbet. Ziggy was, confused, first and foremost. Not about the ice cream, the ice cream was good—chocolate was his favorite flavor. He just wasn’t sure why he got ice cream in the first place.

“Uh, Dillon?”

“Yeah?”

“What does this mean?” He raised the ice cream, motioning to it. Dillon copied him with his own cup, before answering with a grin.

“This, here, means yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. We can call this our first date.”

“Our first—Oh! Oh, right. Yeah, gotcha! So you…”

“Yep.”

“Really? …I’m not being pranked, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Well, good! Great, actually!”

They grinned at each other, and the street lights for the park came on. Now that was just cliché. He didn’t mind, but it was true. The silence wasn’t awkward either, it was just comfortable. A little bit of humming, and both of they could say that this was a good first date. Great, even.

After their ice creams were done, they headed back to the firebird. Not holding hands or anything, yet. First date and all. But they were happy as they drove back to the Garage. Although as they did, a thought occurred to the green ranger.

“Hey, Dillon?” His companion glanced at him as they drove. “Did you know I liked you, or was the ice cream just a spontaneous idea in response to me asking you out?”

“…Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“You know when you took a nap in the back seat, and Gem and Gemma found you?”  
“Yeah?”

“The window wasn’t rolled up all the way.”

“…Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this? I wrote this. Amazing. I might write more.


End file.
